Emily's Worst Nightmere
by lackinglime123
Summary: Emily meats her match. The one maid that stood up to Emily and Didn't actually get fired.


Disclamer: i own nothing becides my dog and my computer

A/n i'm making my first one shot... i will get my other storys up its just this idea has been bothering me for a while and i thought maybe you guys would like something from me. and i'm waiting for my turn to play pool... its fun to talk but i'm getting a little bored with it so you get this a ramdom idea that i had...

I'd to thank Caitlin (caitymonkey123) my beta. i'm sorry holly but you take to long when you beta.

I hope you like it

XxXxXxX

"My name is Alesha I'm applying for a postion as a maid" I say in a sickeningly sweet voice to a wealthy lady with light brown hair asks. 'God I hate that I have to work for a bounch of rich people.'

"Do you have a last name?" she asks

I look her in the eye and say " I'm not Madonna."

She scoffs "I meant what is it?"

I smile at her and say "Then you should of asked. I hate when people avoide questions insead of just asking them. Its like are you going to make your point?"

I love doing this to people who think they're better then me. We stand in a moment of scilence "So what's your last name?" she finaly asks

"Rothwell, what's yours?" My smile never leaving my face as she looks at me disaprovingly.

"My name is Emily Gilmore." she says in her 'I'm-better-then-you voice

I hold out my hand for her to shake and she does, as were shaking hands I say " It's nice to meat you Mrs.Gilmore. Now that we got this out of the way can we go inside and have you interview me for the job?"

I see her realise how rude she's being to me and get embarrased. It's a rare occation to make the rich act bluntly rude it's an even rarer occation for them not to notice it so this is making this job a little bit better.

"Oh, how rude of me. Come in" she opens the door wider so I can enter.

Shockingly I got the job. She said that I didn't cower in fear every time she looked at me. Then, she said I start tomarrow, which is where I'm on my way to now. I arive go up the front steps and use the key she gave me to get in. She said that she would put a list of things that needed done before 6 and it was noon now so I probably have too much time. I look at the list and it says :

Wash all of the bed linnings and remake the beds.  
Vacuum and mop all floors  
Dust all surfaces  
Polish silver in dispaly case  
Wash bathrooms top to bottom  
Make sure table is spotless. Then, set the table for dinner which is at 7:30  
Make sure all indoor plants are watered and trimmed  
Wash all of the dirty laundry  
Make sure the cook gets there at percisly 3:30 to start dinner. If he's not there on time call my cell phone and inform me.  
Your uniform is in the maids closet. If it is the wrong size you don't have to wear it but i will expect you in one  
tomarrow.  
If this list is not compleated by 6:00 P.M. you will be fired.

Emily Gilmore

I get started on it and do all of it in a matter of two hours, so I start looking around seeing if I missed anything and do little things I notice need done. At 2:30 the cook calls in sick and instead of reproting it I start looking at what she has planned for tonight. As it turns out she wants good old potroast, which is extreamly unusual. They seemed like a family that would want something that I could never pernounce, or at least Emily I'm-better-then-you Gilmore did. I decide to make it. It's not that hard.

While it's cooking I start to look around to triple check to see if I've missed any thing and I hear the buzzer of the dryer go off. So I go fold them and while I'm down there Emily comes home. "Alesha!" she calls.

I walk up and she's down there inspecting everything I've done. "Did you need me" I ask while offering to take her coat.

"I was just wondering if Richard, my husband is home" she asks.

"Not unless he pulled a Star Trek on us"

"Excuse me?" 

"Not unless he telaported in" I explain

"I was looking at your work and you weren't usuing enough polish on the wood when you cleaned it. Also, the beds upstairs were really wrinkeled. It looked like you rolled around on them after you made them and we need to decuss how disrespectful you're being."

"I only treet people with the same respect that they treat me but with you I made an acception." I pause while looking at her in the eye "I'm treating you with twice the respect as you've treated me since we've met because you're my boss." pause again to let it sink in "and I find when you use to much polish it looks tacky and fake. I haven't finished making the beds so I know you're lying. If you want though, we can go up now and make them after i get the bedding out of the dryer" I finish smiling sweetly

She looks at me angerly and walks into the ketchen probably calling the second choice on her list of maids. I hear her yell something. I walk closer and she's yelling for the cook. "Mrs. Gilmore the cook called in sick"

She looks at me even more angry and spits out "I told you to call me if the cook didn't come in. Why didn't you?"

"I thought that I'd save you the hassel and call the back up cook to get it started and tell me when to take it out" I lie though my teath. There actually is a back up cook I just didn't want to call and have someone come all the way over here just to get a potroast started when I could just do it myself.

"You still should of called me." She looks at the flowers I'd set on the table earlier then looks at me and nods slightly. "I'm going to see how much you forgot" she says like she knows that I forgot something. She walks off and I go back to taking the laundry.

XxXxXxXxX

The last few hours consisted of Emily Gilmore looking for a reason to fire me and is getting angrier and angrier by the second because she hasn't found anything. The doorbell rung and I went ot answer it. I open the door and there are two brown-haired, blue-eyed girls have a slight resembolince to bitch monster.

"You must be her daughter and granddaughter" I say trying to hide my distaine for bitch monster.

The older one looks me up and down. I'm wearing a t-shirt that says 'Some people do drugs and/or drink alcohol but i chose coffee' I thought that my other shirt that said 'I don't talk to fast you're just slow' would be kinda inaproprette for my first day and my jeans. She looks me in the eye again "Are you the new maid?" she asks.

"Yep" I say with a sigh 

"She hasn't fired you yet?" she asks

"She can't find a good enough reason to do so but she's been looking all day" I pause I've been wnodering something all day "Which I don't get 'cause I've been fired for a lot less"

She smiles at me "That's because one maid was smart enough to sue." 

Now it all make sense... I've never thought to do that. "Aah" I say as I open the door wider for them ot enter. 

Emily comes in in a huff "You didn't polish all of the silver you forgot the ones in the study." she says

I smile and take out the list that she gave me yesterday "That's because you said under no circomstances am I to enter the study right here" I point to it.

She huffs and turns to the two that just entered "You haven't taken their coats."

"Oh mom we just were comming in when you walked up. She hasn't had a chance to."

"That's no excuse."

That was my braking point. I turn and look her straight in the eye "I'm tired of you trying to find a reason to fire me when I've done nothing wrong! You've been doing it all day you are following me around waiting for me to screw up. You even tryed to say that the stripped beds looked like I had sex on the blanket when you hadn't even looked at them yet and then when I pointed that out to you, you said that you don't like my attitude and let me tell you you weren't being that nice either I was actually being nicer. Did you happen to notice that I did more then you asked me to! Or the fact that I didn't want you being gossiped about because someone thought your wood furniture looked fake, to have them assoume that Mr.Gilmore is having business truble! If you want me to stay working as your maid then let me do my job. I'm going to check on the dinner that I cooked. Enjoy your drinks." I turned to the other two who were staring wide eyed "It was nice meeting you two. May i take your coats?" They smiled at me and shrugged off their coats then handed them to me.

After I put their coats in the coat closet I went in to the kitchen and took the potroast out of the oven. As I was cutting it up the older one of the two younger Gilmore's came into the kitchen. "You're the first maid that has ever stood up to my mother" she states.

"Well I hate to be the one to tell you this but your mom is a bitch" I say bluntly 

"Oh I learned that a long time ago. I think when I first realised that was when I had a binky" she says with a smile. I turn around and look at her and as I do she walks up. I wipe my hands off and lean up aguenst the counter "Lorelai Gilmore" she introduces herself

I smile at her "Alesha Rothwell" 

She opens her mouth to say something "LORELAI!" Bitch Monster calls cutting her off.

"Comming!"she yellls in reply then she looks at me again "It was nice meeting you." She pauses "I own an inn just outside of Hartfard, The Dragonfly. If you ever in need of work we're always looking." 

She walks out and I get back to cutting the meat and I start the gravie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After they leave I start cleening up and Emily walks up "You cooked that?" she asks 

"Yep" i say not even looking up from clearing the dishes.

"It was very good." she shifts uncomfortably.

"Thank you" I reply making her more uncomfortable because I knew she is trying to say something I turn around and look her in the eyes and wait paitently for her to say what she wants to.

She brakes eye contact before looking back "I'm sorry" she starts I stare in awe that wasn't what I was expecting her to say. I don't know what I was but that definatly wasn't it "I was looking for a reason to fire you and that is because you didn't cower when I yelled at you. You proved me wrong on every bit crateeking that I did. You are a wonderful maid the best that I've ever had and you did somethings better then I can do. I don't want you to quit but that's up to you. If you don't I promise not to follow you around staring at everything you do trying to find something wrong." she pauses "The reason that I hired you is because you reminded me of Lorelai. After seeing everything you've done and how you talk to anyone I realise that yes, you are similiar but you are different. I'm sorry again for doing all of those things." She finished then walked away. I have a feeling that she doesn't appologize often so I'll think about comeing back and I'll think about going to work for Lorelai... but for now I'll just go home, pick up my 6 year old daughter, who I had when I was 18, from the babysitter and then watch some movies with her... 

XxXxXxXxX

A/n so thats it. the idea is out of my head and done with i hoped you liked it. it was fun to write. Maybe I'll be able to finish when they shoot they score's chapter. I'll try but I'm not promising anything... and I'd like to thank SexKitten69 for giving me alesha's last name. please review

Cara   
(LackingLime123)

P.s i got 2 new blogs and they're in my profile... so if you ever want to read my rambles go on there... i might also put some things about my storys on there i haven't decided yet...


End file.
